Un amour de Fée Gajeel x Levy
by VAMPIREDIARESfanfiction
Summary: Alors que Gajeel vient de rentrer de mission, Levy va enfin revoir son camarade le chasseur de dragon. Alors qu'ils ne ce sont pas vu depuis 3 semaines, la petite mage va se rendre compte que Gajeel ne lui pas si indifférent.


_ Dans le petit village de Magnolia, la guilde de Fairy Tail menait son train de vie paisible. A l'intérieur du colossal bâtiment qui venait d'être restauré, la serveuse à la voix douce et rayonnante apportait gracieusement les plats commandaient par les mages de la guilde. Près d'elle une jeune femme de petite taille bouquinait un livre en sirotant un jus de fruit. Son regard était rivé sur les lignes, le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses petites mains frêles était si captivant qu' aucun bruit autour d'elle l'incitait à lever les yeux, pourtant lorsque la porte principal s'ouvrit et qu'un homme aux larges épaules et à la voix rauque entrât, la petite femme prénommait Levy leva les yeux. Gajeel le dragon Slayer de Fer venait de rentrer d'une longue mission, cela faisait 3 semaines que la petite Levy n'avait pas vu son camarade. Le mage de Fer venait de s'installait confortablement sur un siège, les bottes en cuir sur la table et les bras derrière la tête, la jeune Levy s'accouda et observa paisiblement le God Slayer qui baillait. Levy était forcé de reconnaitre que celui-ci avait un visage attendrissant. Malgré qu'à leur première rencontre, elle fut effrayée par le même regard sanglant, aujourd'hui elle le considérait comme tendre et profond. Cela faisait maintenant quelle minute que la jeune mage de rune fixait bêtement le God Slayer qui s'aperçut du regard insistant de sa camarade, il le fit rapidement comprendre : _

__ Alors ma belle, ça te choque à ce point de me voir ? Dit Gajeel d'un ton moqueur. _

__ Ah… Excuse moi, j'étais juste en train de penser à quel chose… _

_Je… Je ne te regardais pas toi spécialement, c'est juste que tu étais dans mon champ de_

_Vision…J'ai…Je…_

_Ne vas pas croire des choses… _

__ Pff. L'a coupa-t-il en se levant. Je t'ai manqué hein ? _

__ Quoi ? Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu de ton absence. Répondit fermement Levy._

_Levy détourna le regard noir de son camarade et rougit quand celui-ci s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Gajeel saisit un tabouret et s'assit à la hauteur de la jeune Levy, puis entreprit la dégustation des couverts de table en fer qui se trouvait près de lui. Les fourchettes qui se brisaient sous ses molaires, provoquaient des sons stridents et infernal, Levy ferma les yeux et grinça des dents sous ses sonorités insupportables. Quand il eut terminait son repas il afficha un sourire mesquin et continua de planter son regard intense dans celui de la petite Levy : _

__ Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire qu'à m'importuner Gajeel ? Gronda la petite Mage. _

__ Du calme ma belle… Dit Gajeel en lâchant un petit rire joueur._

__ Ça ne me fait pas rire. Enchaîné Levy qui rougissait._

_Gajeel leva les sourcils et sourit bêtement, puis il posa une main sur le large front de la petite mage. Levy poussa un cri de surprise et s'éloigna brutalement de Gajeel. Le Dragon Slayer poussa un petit rire mesquin, et ne se gênait pas d'observer de toute part la jeune mage qui se dressait devant lui, comme un chat effrayé : _

__ Tu as de la fièvre. Suspecta Gajeel qui se tenait le menton._

__ Mêle toi de tes affaires. _

_Levy embarrassait de voir que Gajeel s'était rendue compte de son mal à l'aise, quitta la pièce et partit prendre l'air à l'extérieur. Loin de tous et surtout loin de Gajeel, la jeune Levy était heureuse de revoir son ami mais étrangement lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie elle perdait tous ses moyens. Une légère brise souleva la courte chevelure de la petite mage, assise par terre, elle plongea ses petits doigts dans l'herbe folle. Levy pensa de nouveau au mage de fer, elle pensait à sa voix réconfortante, à son regard protecteur, à ses lèvres charnues, à ses bras épais, à son buste magnifiquement bien dessiné, toutes ses pensées, ses images, l'a rendit dingue et lui fit secouait la tête : _

__ Mon dieu mais à quoi suis-je en train de penser ? _

_Gajeel est juste un ami ! Un simple ami ! Un ami que j'apprécie ! C'est tout … _

__ Je peux savoir ce que tu marmonnes toute seul ? _

_Lorsque Levy entendit cette voix, elle sursauta et se retourna brutalement : _

__ Gajeel ? _

__ Je suis venu te rapporter ça, tu l'avais oublié._

_A cet instant les pommettes de Levy devinent rouge vifs et ses membres ce mirent subitement à trembler. _

__ Oh ma belle ça va ? S'inquiéta Gajeel qui observer étrangement Levy._

_Un torrent de question emporta la jeune Levy dans l'évanouissement. Etait-il là depuis longtemps ? Avait-il entendue ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Envahit par trop d'émotion la jeune mage s'écroula sur le sol. Gajeel resta immobile et perplexe, il ce baissa sur ses genoux et posa ses mains sur les épaules fines de la petite mage inconsciente, il l'a blottit contre lui et essaya de la réveiller en lui soufflant à l'oreille son prénom : _

__ Levy … Oi ma Belle réveille-toi ! _

_Le mage de Fer resta figeait devant le visage angélique de sa camarade, elle était si paisible qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait, il observa chaque partie de son visage, son large front, ses grands yeux clos, son nez chétif, ses pommettes teinté de rose, ses lèvres appétissantes, son petit menton. Puis il huma le parfum délectable de la jeune mage, un parfum de fleur sauvage. _

_Gajeel se ressaisit et se donna une gifle mentalement : _

__ A quoi tu penses bon sang ? Se dit-il. _

__ Gajeel… _

__ Bon retour parmi nous ma belle… Dit tendrement Gajeel qui desserra légèrement Levy._

__ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? _

__ Tu t'es évanoui. _

__ Vraiment ? _

_Levy venait de reprendre connaissance, ainsi que de ses souvenirs. Gajeel qui arrive, la crise de panique et le trou noir. La petite mage remarqua dans quel position elle était, blottit contre le buste du mage de Fer, elle pouvait sentir les battements monotones de son cœurs. Levy leva légèrement le menton et fleura la pointe du nez du Dragon Slayer avec le sien. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il pouvait ressentir leurs souffles se frôlaient. Plongeait dans leurs regards, rien ne pouvait les dissuader d'arrêter, pourtant ils le firent quand la voix grave d'un matou retentit : _

__ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? _

__ Lily ! Cria Levy qui se détacha brutalement des bras de Gajeel._

__ Qu'est ce tu veux Lily ? Grogna Gajeel, d'un regard noir._

__ Je te cherchais._

__ Je dois partir… J'ai…j'ai des choses à faire… Oui beaucoup de chose à faire…héhé. _

_A plus tard._

_Levy se leva précipitamment, et ramassa dans son élan le livre que lui avait rapporté Gajeel, puis elle disparut. Le Dragon Slayer resta immobile, assis par terre, le regard vide : _

__ Hum GhiGhi. _

__ Qu'est ce qui te faire rire LILY ! Beugla Gajeel qui se releva._

__ Non, non je m'étais pas aperçu que toi et Levy …GhiGhi._

__ Ferme là, c'est juste qu'une fillette naïf qui me fait passer le temps, c'est clair ?_

__ Tu ne vas pas me l'a faire à moi. GHIGHI. Toi et Levy GhiGhi. _

_Lily leva la tête, et s'arrêta aussitôt de rire quand il vit le regard noir de son maître : _

__ Tu n'as pas intérêt de parler de ce que tu as vu ! Sinon je t'étripe. _

_Les paroles de Gajeel était peut être barbare, mais sincère. Lily s'arrêta subitement de rire, quand il croisa le regard sinistre du God Slayer. Le mage de Fer poussa un soupir et partit rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur. _

__ Pas la penne de s'emporter... Souffla Lily qui trottina pour rejoindre Gajeel._

_Levy venait d'arriver à Fairy Hills, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et poussa un long soupir, puis elle se précipita sur le miroir. Ses joues étaient cramoisie et son regard confus elle ce mordit les lèvres et pensa de nouveau à Gajeel. Le moment où elle était dans ses bras était magique, unique, fantastique, époustouflant, elle perdait les mots pour décrire cette sensation. Elle se posa délicatement dans son lit et ferma les yeux, le visage du God Slayer apparaissait dans ses pensées. Son souffle chaud qui avait effleurait ses joues enflammaient._

__ Je crois… que_

_J'ai du mal à y croire mais pourtant c'est évident…_

_Je suis …_

_Je suis amoureuse de Gajeel. _


End file.
